


[Podfic] Perfect

by MistbornHero



Series: [Podfic] Perfectly Imperfect [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Arthur takes care of Merlin after some bullies got to him.The Podfic





	[Podfic] Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702938) by [little_dhampir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir). 



> As always, sorry about mistakes.  
> Promise to pay more attention when reading next time I record lol

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/MerlinPerfect) | 00:06:04 | X MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1c7A-TOeFFxZqCAlFllCsJ3EE48cmfKK1) | 00:06:04 | X MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/r2677493tdqxu89/Merlin-Perfect%20%2B%20Effects.mp3?dl=0) | 00:06:04 | X MB


End file.
